


Big Powerfull Gossipers

by LizaFugere



Series: Concrete Structure of Dreams [1]
Category: Bombshells (DC Comics), DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl: Cosmic Adventures in the 8th Grade
Genre: DC multiverse, F/F, Lords of Order and Chaos, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Soulmates, Supercorp across the Omniverse, Supercorp endgame, Supercorp on a cosmic level, The Endless (Sandman) - Freeform, These super powered beings are just big gossipers, With enough power to destroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaFugere/pseuds/LizaFugere
Summary: A story of how our beloved hero, today known as Kara Danvers, became the center of many, if not all, of our universes. This is how one of many lives of Kara of the House of El came to be and how her soul is linked with Lena Luthor's.Or, how there are some powerful beings interested in meddling and to gossip about Supercorp. But what does this unimaginable beings have to do with the souls of Kara Zor-El and Lena Luthor?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Kara Zor-El
Series: Concrete Structure of Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133510
Kudos: 12





	1. Of messes and hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a prelude to 'Don't turn like Orpheus', my main fanfic on S6 of CW Supergirl, like a Chapter 0.  
> It's situated around the 100th episode and even before that. 
> 
> Our ladies won't be directly in this part but are the driving point of it all, it's time to bring our soulmates back together. Mr. Mxyzpltk has proved himself to be the perfect character to present us to another versions of our OTP.  
> Only the character 'Si' is of my creation (inspired by other beings), everything else belongs to DC Comics and Warner Bros.
> 
> EDIT: I changed the title since I added another chapter and it didn't make sense the "Don't turn like Orpheus, an overture." Sorry for the mess I made, xo.

Make no mistake, dear friend, for this is a story of how our beloved heroine, today known as Kara Danvers, became the center of many, if not all, of our universes. Even if she has no idea of this. Her biggest worry right now is how to fit ten dumplings in her mouth to win a competition against a worthy opponent that you’ll meet on a later date. It all to impress the person of her dreams, Lena Luthor, the yellow sun where Kara orbits. 

She still doesn’t know how she fits in the grand scheme of things, of course; but one thing she is certain of: she will protect others and they’ll protect each other. There’s no line in the universe she wouldn’t cross to keep the ones she loves safe. 

This is how one of many lives of Kara of the House of El came to be:

In the beginning of the Universes there was Nothing. It was multiplied by the infinite possibilities that only an object so dense as Nothingness were capable of holding. Nothing was composed by equal parts of good and evil; of Hope of the impossible fantastic dreams and the Void dread of concrete nightmares. 

Out of nowhere that dense body of Nothingness was touched by an Empty Hand and the Sight of an Eye. In an instant it gave birth to the darkest of nights and the brightest of days and then there was Life.  Life took aeons to concentrate in the body of a little girl, carrying the first name of Si, (or Self in some other languages). A being that was full of all the good things that ever existed and that ever will. 

But Si felt so alone after being by herself for days that lasted millions of years. She desired not to be alone anymore.

With her heart, it created what we came to know as the Multiverse and She thought it was splendid.  By her blood, Si drew the vibration necessary to stabilize the Multiverse and protect them from touching each other, on the contrary this would destroy them.  From cutting pieces of her impossibly long hair, she gifted the world the souls of all sentient beings. Those souls would be linked to others by the strongest strings, originating soulmates and the most important connections of one’s life, either good or bad.

One time, however, that little Girl’s curiosity made her look down at her feet and Si saw the Thing that instilled the greatest fear she ever felt in her entire existence.  And the Thing looked up to her eyes in return.  Her reaction was so colossal that from her emotions, the visible light was created and for that we can see the rainbow and have the full Emotional Spectrum. 

That day Si had promised that she would protect the creation from the terrible being that lay below. 

Thereafter, she gathered a good part of her energy and from that the Sphere of Gods was created. With some drops of it, Si pressed it between her fingers and from the rearrange of energy, a piece of matter was made. And, finding the cutest planets originated, she gave them each a part of Herself, gifting them with magic, to help them fight the darkest days. 

With her courage Si created the strongest barrier that she could to keep It out. 

What Si didn’t know was that the Thing was just as strong and that It already took interest in her creation. With Its eyes always watching, forever waiting, to find ways to try to breach Si’s Reality: with whispers or screams, in the shadows, in the presence that stands in the corners of a vision or over someone's shoulder.

Lastly, Si gave her own soul and hoped. She hoped that one day her soul would fill the Void that every sentient being in the Existence feels because Si dared to look down that one time. She knows the time will come that her soul will make everything full again, even if only for one second.

The pure soul of Si is Hope and It chose the form of a beautiful blue bird with the name Adara.

And seeing everything was ready, Si decided to take a nap.

Adara dislikes: Parallax, the entity of Fear. Adara likes: to roam the planets, Earth in particular; to spread her wings where there's despair and, to watch those capable of having and giving hope to others.  The blue bird watches Kara when she takes flight as Supergirl; watches from the balcony or perched on the roof of the places she calls work and home.

So on Valentine’s Day, the day Mxy chose to run their test, Adara watches as her baffling friend Mr. Mxyzptlk, the impish being of the 5th Dimension, gives Kara the opportunity to change reality. 

[A week after Crisis]

Mr. Mxyzptlk meets a new friend, Adara, the embodiment of hope in this new universe, whilst watching the dusk setting in over the horizon in New Zealand. 

“You know, I love making a mess but the Crisis was something else.” Mxy says distractedly about what had happened not so long ago.

“What Crisis? I’ve heard Kara and her friends talk about it but it’s not of my knowledge.”

“Hope, my dear, you’re in for a ride. I escaped, being one of the 5th Dimension but everything else was destroyed. And rebooted,” Mxy tells Adara, filling their tea cups, that appeared out of nowhere, and starts to tell and show her with magic illusions a short version of what happened. 

“You see that hand over there, Adara?” He pauses the recounting the events to point out a part of the holographic images are being displayed in front of them. He zooms in on a giant hand appearing out of a galaxy. “That’s actually one of the Karas kicking my ass to another dimension with the aid of another Lena; great times we’ve spent together.” He laughs amusedly. “I’m pretty proud of my intervention there, you know, Karlena were best friends and roommates, then enemies with Lena hating Kara for being a Super and again trying to mind control people… a recurring theme with her...

“But,” he interrupts to give emphasis on what he’s about to say next, “they had to work together to defeat yours truly,” he points to himself, “bringing them to work on their differences, they started dating in the following years. The potential of drama of those two are unmatched, they even beat Kara’s cousin and his wife. 

“Now, sometime down the road every world was destroyed in every universe…“ He starts again the storytelling, of how the Anti-Monitor, the one that came from  _ the other side _ caused it all; of how the Monitor had been playing games with heroes across universes for decades for when the time had come. How everything was lost only to be restarted anew.

Mxyzptlk fades the images to drink from his tea and start the gossip part. “I’ve heard Death had to take a vacation after dealing with all those souls displaced from the past worlds. She looked pretty pissed last time I saw her, she never had to work that much, that quick. But, you know, I bet Destiny was all like, ‘I totally saw it coming’,” Mxyzpltk mimics Destiny with a guttural voice, “even if his book was being rewritten right down in his face.”

“That’s horrible, Mxy. But I’m sure Despair and Dream were there with Kara.” Adara says sagely, for only despair can build the strongest hope and imagination is the most powerful instrument.

“Only Delirium is properly on her feet, if you can say such a thing.” Adara laughs fondly amused by Mxy’s words. “Lucienne, the librarian of Dream’s castle told me that only the Paragons were left on the Dreaming during a period of time. Dream had to spend some time personally dealing with the sleeping of them. The Paragons were pretty messed up during the Crisis, their nightmares were so strong they shook the Dreaming.” Mxyzpltk tells Adara and she hums thoughtfully in answer with a crease between her eyes.

And because Mxyzptlk is a big gossiper, he told Adara of what happened to Kara in the last few months in the Earth-38, as he’d heard the Superfriends calling it. Kara was of a big interest to Adara, too, one born of Kara being able to instill great hope on everyone she touches. 

And that tale included the rift between Lena and Kara.

“Their story on the last Earth was a bit different from what you may have observed on this one. On your next visit I’ll tell you  _ everything _ . But, Adara, they were so hurt, you should’ve seen them...”

[A month after Crisis, Feb 13th on Earth, eve of Valentine’s day on US]

“Are you sure this is the right thing, Adara?” Asked Mxypltk over the tea he was having with Adara the day before the test they were running for Kara. “What if she chooses one of them? If she finds out they’re real, she’ll never want to see me again,” says Mxy with a pout. 

“All I can do is hope, friend.” Adara says and takes a sip of her cup of tea with her beak, Mxy had one of the best collections of tea infusions and offered a fun company from time to time. 

“I’m worried about Kara,” Adara continues sadly after a beat. “She was so heartbroken before this Crisis already, right? And she’s again now. I only understood what had happened to drive them apart like this after you told me about it. That’s why I’m asking for your help before Desire tries to do something reckless.” 

Adara has been flying by Kara’s windows almost every night to check on her when the kryptonian finds herself alone for the second time in the day. She sees how regret weighs down on Kara, how she wishes for Lena to come back to her. How she misses her old world with her best friend by her side.

Desire, one of Adara’s best friends, a beautiful androginous being, pale as smoke, short dark hair and with golden eyes, sat with her to watch Kara a few days ago. They’re happy seeing one of the strongest beings in the world with so much yearning.

They say it’s a longing worthy of them leaving the Threshold, their realm of desire.

Adara loves Desire, they’re very much similar to one another, but Adara doesn’t agree with their methods most of the time, they could easily be cruel and unaware of the consequences. But Adara respects them, anyway, always hoping for the best results.

Desire would rather watch Lena and they take Adara as a companion to check on Lena that same night.

“Lena is a family business.” They told Adara mysteriously with a sultry voice, straightening their crimson suit and putting a foot in the ledge of the building opposed to Lena’s apartment. “And she’s more fun, too, to watch. She has a better understanding of what she desires or despises and doesn't ignore them. Lena’s able to want something so much she becomes blind to other matters. Your Kara is more of a long term project.”

“Kara needs help to find her footing again,” Adara tells Mxy, eyeing him while he fills his tea cup with cream, “before she loses herself or Lena and compromises her morals. It would destroy her if she has to fight Lena later on, when she does something worse and Kara is forced to make an impossible choice.”

“It happened once, already, but her sister Alex intervened… Don’t you have, you know,  _ hope _ that Lena will choose to go back to Kara? I mean, her plans to make humanity better are very much delightful! But... it would break Kara’s heart. I don’t want my OTP to hurt each other even more.” Mxy sips his tea.

“I’m completely confident Lena will choose to  _ not work _ with her brother anymore… Eventually.” Adara answers Mxy’s question with certainty. “We have to run this test for Kara, she’s the one with difficulties making hard decisions when it comes to someone she loves as much as she loves Lena. 

“Darker times are coming, Mxy,” the little blue bird says ceremoniously. "I’m hearing whispers in the wind about it on other planets. It is for the heros to decide to take the responsible course of action and to live with the consequences of their decisions; and Kara will need all the confidence in her decision making as she can get, she needs to be ready.”

“But what about Lena? She’s hurting, too.”

“See this as a test for Lena as well, depending on Kara’s next move. She needs to take responsibility and to be able to see past her hurt. I feel immensely for her, believe me I do, Mxy but she’s stronger than we imagine. If not, we try some really minor interventions with her, even if we’re meddling too much with them already... And the time is close when she will find comfort, I believe.”

“Do you want to make a bet? Four months for them to make up their friendship.” Mxy’s face is the paramount of impishness, raising both of his eyebrows. 

“You know I can’t make bets, Mxy.” Adara starts to spread her wings to warm them up, “but if I  _ could _ , I would bet four months for them to make up and to date, because what else are they doing but to fight the odds?”

_ Damn _ , Adara hears Mxyzpltk curse after taking flight. 

“I should have more hope in them…” Mxy says to no one before cleaning everything up with a flicker of his wrists.

[91 weeks after Crisis; two months after his bet with Adara, the blue bird of hope; two days after the Superfriends saving 2bi people.]

Mxy watches from the movie screen in his private theater on the Fifth Dimension, eating popcorn from his infinite bowl, as Lena tells Kara how much she missed her.

“OhmyZook, ohmyZook!” His eyes start to glisten and he waves a hand over his face “I can’t! I’ve never been so happy to lose/not lose a bet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently I've started to read Neil Gaiman's The Sandman and one of the first, and most powerful stories in my opinion, is about how hope saved the universe and everything on The Sandman #4, Master of Dreams (1989), (considering that I started with the main series and only read the Overture after).  
> Hope is one of the most powerful themes on DC Universe and now our Kara is the Paragon of Hope, so it got me pretty emotional reading that and it fit amazingly with the story I've been planning for Supergirl s6 and beyond.
> 
> It's also partly inspired by some tales of creation in DCUniverse and the story of the Blue Lanterns (powered by hope). My ideia to using Adara, the entity of hope, actually came from the ending of the 100th episode. You can see a blue light floating outside of Kara's windows and I believe it's not the same kind of magic that Mr. Mxy uses, it's more of a blue clean light, while Mxy's more of a granulated blue light.  
> Title comes from Sara Bareilles' Orpheus.
> 
> I hope you liked it, the next work of this series will start soon. You can yell at me on @fugerenonpossum.


	2. High Summit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Luthor and a Super is a perfect exemple of a powerful couple. With them together, the balance of cosmos would be forever changed; the lords of order and chaos won't help but notice them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also a meta work about the editorial history of those two.

[Around spring of 2019 of Earth’s time]

The universe is an unending war between order and chaos, stagnation and anarchy. These two opposing forces have each their Lords, Ladies and agents to fulfill their goals. Those Lords are higher beings of great mystical power, living in a war between Chaos and Order that has been occurring in a cyclical battle for as long as there’s life in the universe.

A summit is called on the other side of the Universes, in a pocket dimension only the Lords of Order and Chaos and high profiled agents have access to. A round table is filled with fourteen seats, half designed to Lords of Order and the other half to the Lords of Chaos, some of them brought a assistent with them. 

A meeting as such had only been summoned in extreme cases; not even a Crisis was cause to alarm. 

But a Super in the brink to be paired forever with a Luthor? Two lineages that both destroyed and created several stories and universes? That’s unacceptable. 

Only one light shines above and darkness envelops the rest of the space, the faces of different incarnations of Kara Zor-El and Lena Luthor float in floating images at the middle of the table. Some Lenas are ginger, some are blonde, there’s two brunettes; most Karas have blonde hair, but there’s a few of dark hair.

“Thank you for finding the time to join us, this is a matter of uttermost importance--”, begins to say one of the Order with a posh british accent, wearing white suit and tie, and whitish blond hair.

“Cut to the chase, Azira.” Interrupts one of the Chaos with his feet over the table, who wears all black and a red hair, with words sounding as if they come from a serpent that comes from Scotland.

“As before Crowley interrupted me,” Azira restarts, with the patience he once was in another life. “I was about to tell you of the last developments between the souls of Kara Zor-El of Krypton and Lena Luthor of Earth. They are becoming even closer as the day passes. Will they be allowed to?”

“You’re kidding, we did our parts in separating them lives ago!” Complains another one of the Order, one who wears an emerald green tunic.

“Or decades ago, depending on the perspective; the 80s, if I’m not mistaken. But you did that with a few other Lords, they’re all but gone now.” Says Azira with a serious face.

“I don’t care! They couldn’t be together then, they won’t be together now.” Answers the old Lord with emerald tunic.

“But sir, that’s blatant homophobia.” Says an assistant called Nadria taking notes in the Cosmic Log, being brave for speaking up against a Lord. “Superman has his Lois Lane, he even dated Wonder Woman. Would you mind exclaim why they shouldn’t be together? You know, for the books.”

“The world is not capable of handling them, they will become too powerful!” He’s red in the face, a contrast with the green of his clothes. 

“One of their first lives they quickly became best friends.” Says a Lord of Chaos, wearing a white suit with a red shirt and tie. “Gladly the times were different on Earth and it was easy to just marry off Lena Thorul to a man. But she and Kara continued to be friends.”

“We thought it was a good idea, Lena at that time wanted to become a FBI agent, can you imagine that in the 70s?” Another Lord of Chaos asked with a smirk, wearing an outfit that one could see in the corridors of a Silicon Valley startup.

“I do,” answered Nadria.

“No importance,” continued the same Lord with white suit and red shirt. “We managed to send Lena off to somewhere else and in 1985 we finally,  _ finally _ we managed to kill Kara Zor-El in a Crisis.”

“Finally we had one Last Kryptonian.” says one of the Order, wearing military clothing.

Nadria, the assistant frowns at the notes she’s been taking. “What about Kara Zor-L of Earth 2, the one known as Power Girl?”

“We managed to fool everyone, it was funny but she’s still of the same soul. We were very successful in trimming her capabilities.” Says the same Lord of Order as before.

“And that time Lena Luthor had died and born again in three different times and bodies, suffering each time in the hands of her brother and even Brainiac. Until she snapped last time and sent Lex Luthor to Apokolips.” Tells a Lord of Chaos.

“My favorite one to this day is of the Universe Lena got lost in space because of her brother,” begins a Lord of Order. “She arrived at Apokolips, beat Darkseid herself and became the Overlady of Apokolips.”

“But time and time again, she was kept apart from Kara Zor-El.” Explains Crowley, the first Lord of Chaos to speak. He can’t help but notice how a Lord of Order speaks with so much satisfaction in an awful place as Apokolips.

“Actually honey,” interrupts Azira, one of the Order. “I allowed them to meet. Don’t worry! It was in a universe remote from the others… they met as children in elementary school, roommates and you should have seen them, so cute. I couldn’t just tear them apart after they defeated Mr. Mxyzptlk together at age of fourteen!”

“That’s exactly what you should have done, love! They would’ve destroyed the universe.” Complains Crowley.

“Er… they almost did… It’s my fault, I know. But fear not, they are happily married now, too late to separate them.” Their efforts are mostly focused on cleaning up the messes caused by Superman and Lex Luthor and to care for their pets. Lena is pregnant, they’re going to have twins and they will be ginger like Lena and Crowley.”

“I motion to let this episode pass. Too much of a hassle.” Says one of the Chaos. All of them agree. “We have more pressing matters with them of Earth-38 now Prime.”

“Strangers to best friends in a matter of weeks!”

“That’s what you get when you try to keep soulmates apart.” says Crowley, picking at his pointed nails. “They answered correctly to the numerous trials life sent their way, they deserve it. It’s not everyone that manages to beat Lex Luthor when he’s actively trying to keep them apart.”

“That’s the reason they shouldn’t be together.” Complains a Lord of Order with a grey suit and a cold calm voice.

“Bloody hell! You sound more and more as the creptic, deturped soul you are!” Growls Crowley.

“What about Earth-0, the original one? Have they met again? I’ve heard they managed to unite the past and present in only one Earth. It means Kara and Lena could meet again, different bodies but still the same soul.” Asks one of the Chaos.

“Not yet, but I believe they will soon. It doesn’t raise much of a concern for me.” Says the Lord of Chaos that lives in Burbank, California. He’s always wearing a greasy smirk that angers Nadria. 

“Of course you wouldn’t!” Exclaims the Order Lord with emerald tunic. “You already have plenty of agents there.”

“You shouldn’t complain, old man.” Tell the Lord of Chaos with the white suit and red shirt. “I know Darkseid is back after his apparent death, I know he has fingers on Earth Prime of Kara Zor-El Danvers and Lena Kieran Luthor and he-- he’s one of yours.” 

“Oh! I see now,” says Crowley of the Chaos, thoughtful. “That’s why you want them apart. If they become partners, with Kara at her full potential and Lena being freed of her brother’s ghost and ties, also realizing all of her potential… No Darkseid is a match for them.”

The commentary is of sufficient severity to bring a heavy silence to the table. The silence lasts some seconds before voices are raised in questions and in concern. 

“I will not implicate myself in the business of his Great Darkness,” says an infuriated Azira, Lord of Order. “His type of order is the most vile. You want order under him but he’s as void as the One That Lies Beneath, he will bring the end to us all. Count me out.” Azira stands up, fixing his white suit adorned with golden details.

“I motion that we leave the souls of Kara Zor-El and Lena Luthor the hell alone to find their ways to each other.” Says Crowley getting up as well. 

“The votes in favor are 11 to 3 against.” Counts Nadria, “the motion to not meddle with the lives of Kara and Lena passed. Meeting is over.”

Nadria stays to organize her notes and do some thinking. She has some contacts and is willing to use them to help this pair that already suffered so much being kept apart. 

She’s an agent of chaos. Chaos isn’t inherently bad, au contraire, it brings change to stagnation and that’s exactly what Kara and Lena need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the special participation of two angels from Good Omens, Neil Gaiman.
> 
> You can yell at me on @fugerenonpossum.

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I've started to read Neil Gaiman's The Sandman and one of the first, and most powerful stories in my opinion, is about how hope saved the universe and everything on The Sandman #4, Master of Dreams (1989), (considering that I started with the main series and only read the Overture after).  
> Hope is one of the most powerful themes on DC Universe and now our Kara is the Paragon of Hope, so it got me pretty emotional reading that and it fit amazingly with the story I've been planning for Supergirl s6 and beyond.
> 
> It's also partly inspired by some tales of creation in DCUniverse and the story of the Blue Lanterns (powered by hope). My ideia to using Adara, the entity of hope, actually came from the ending of the 100th episode. You can see a blue light floating outside of Kara's windows and I believe it's not the same kind of magic that Mr. Mxy uses, it's more of a blue clean light, while Mxy's more of a granulated blue light.  
> Title comes from Sara Bareilles' Orpheus.
> 
> I hope you liked it, the next work of this series will start soon. You can yell at me on @fugerenonpossum.


End file.
